The Dance
by dangerusliasons
Summary: Harm and Mac share a dance, and make confessions that are long overdue.
1. Chapter 1

Author: dangerousliasons

Pairing: H/M

Fandom: JAG

Raiting: K

Summary: Harm and Mac finally share a dance. And make confessions that are long overdue.

~*~

Ch 1

McMurphy's Bar 2300 hours

Mac sat on the bar stool as she drank her tonic water with a twist of lime suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her "Hey, is this seat taken?" It was Harm and he was motioning to the empty stool beside her. "Nope, not that I can see" she answered him in a playful tone.

Harm sat down beside her and took a sip of her drink. "Hmmm.. tonic with lime I see."

"Yeah it's just my usual" He looked at her straight in the eyes, his crystal clear blue eyes just gazed back at her. She could see friendship and desire in his eyes, she was almost speechless and they didn't say anything for a long time. The music on the jukebox changed and the music started playing:

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out, as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I say there is no reason for my fear_

_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_"Would you care to dance Mac?" She looked at him and said "Sure, Harm I would love to" as they started dancing the music continued to play_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

_And even as I wander_

_I'm keeping you insight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship unto the shore_

_And throw away the oars forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

She could feel Harm pull her closer to him as the music continued to play. It was like all the feelings of the past six years were being expressed through the song. Mac loved it and relaxed into Harm's arms, letting him surround her as she had wanted him to do for so long. He put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head that was lying upon his shoulder so that he could look in to her chocolate brown eyes that he adored.

"Mac..."

"Harm, don't say anything just hold me, please." They just held each other as the music continued playing softly in the background. They didn't notice Harriet and Bud come into the bar.

As the Harriet and Bud watched Harm and Mac, from across the room Harriet leaned over to her husband, "Honey, I think they've finally figured it out."

"Figured what out, Harriet?" Bud looked at his wife with question in his eyes.

"What they feel for each other silly." Harriet scolded her husband, her eyes smiled, happy for her friends.

_My mind has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running around in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you girl_

_'Cause you take me to the places_

_That alone I'd never find_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you insight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever though I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship unto the shore_

_And throw away these oars forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

As the song ended, Mac looked up to see Harm staring at her with a concerned look on his face. "Mac, you mean so much...."

"I've been fighting this for such a long time. I don't know if I can anymore it's been so damn hard." She said softly.

"I know Sarah, I know."

"Why don't we get outta here?"

"Great idea flyboy," she smiled up at him, as they turned to go, she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Oh, and by the way...."

"Hmmm?" She looked up at him and their eyes met, sparks flying.

"I love you Sarah Mackenzie."

Mac smiled at her flyboy and said, "I love you too."

With that he kissed her with all the passion that had been churning inside of him since he saw her for the first time in The Rose Garden, when he released her it was to the sound of catcalls and much clapping and whistling throughout the bar.

They looked at each other and blushed slightly, and then they turned got there coats and left hand in hand. Harriet turned to her husband and said, "Looks like we were just in time to see the show."

With that Harriett kissed her husband.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Mac's Apartment 0100 Zulu

Mac rushed into her apartment with Harm in tow. She threw down her purse not caring where it fell or what it hit, she pushed Harm against the door and again she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss the likes of which Harm hadn't ever seen. He liked this side of her; it was caring yet forceful, knowing what she wanted she took it without question. As they kissed she pressed herself into Harm's body forcing a moan from deep within his throat as they came up for air he said "Remind me to catch you off guard more often." Harm let out a soft laugh.

"Well I was completely caught off guard when you kissed me like that at the bar. Everything I ever wanted from you I just got in that kiss, so now I'm returning the favor."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, by this time they were just holding each other, neither of them exactly knowing what to say at that exact moment. Everything they had been fighting for the past six years was suddenly released with all the passion they had for each other. The only problem was what were they going to do about work. They both knew that they couldn't show how they felt for each other in the office it would be against the rules and neither of them wanted to be court-martialed, at least not yet. As they stared into each other's eyes they both knew they could never go back to just being friends, it was rewarding yet frightening at the same time.

"Umm, Mac, I. what is this going to do to our professional relationship?" Harm asked his tone serious and she knew that whatever they were going to do they couldn't let it get into scuttlebutt or both of their careers would be over.

"Harm, this isn't going to affect our professional relationship, because," he waited for her to finish, she took a long breath and closed her eyes, her head tilted back and her hands came up to massage the back of her neck.

"Here turn around Mac, let me help you with that" Harm said with a calm and soothing voice one that Mac had come to recognize. As she turned around she could feel his hands come up to her neck and start to massage all the bad things that had happened that day out of her through his fingers. He could always make her feel better even if it was just to see him on a really bad day. "Mac weren't you going to say something?" Harm asked slightly laughing

"Hmmmmm.. Oh yeah I was saying how this won't affect our professional relationship wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were but I think those kinks in your neck got the better of you" Harm leaned down and gently kissed her neck with such tenderness she could feel the tears in her eyes. How could she have let this man get away from her and not go after him with everything she had? "Harm." she said relaxing into his hands and leaning back against him as he gently made all the kinks go away, "Sarah, you are so beautiful," he said so softly she could barley hear him.

"Harm if you don't stop doing that you're going to make me fall asleep." Mac said softly and he released her and they sat on the couch together, Harm put his arm around her shoulders and she in turn rested her head against his chest. They both relished the tender moment they were sharing with each other. Mac realized she what she was talking about a few minuets ago

"Oh yeah, this is not going to affect our professional relationship because we can and will act just like we have been acting."

"Mac, uh I don't know if I can go back to just being friends with you after tonight, I mean you are my best friend but I will not know what to do when I see you looking at me with your eyes peering into the very depths of my soul." Mac turned to face Harm she could see the single tear flowing down his cheek tenderly she wiped it away with her thumb, "Harm, you do the same to me when you give me "that" look." Instantly Harm knew exactly what she meant by "that" look, it was the look he gave her when he knew she wasn't being completely truthful, he knew Sarah could hide her emotions quiet well but he always seemed to figure out when she was having a bad day no matter how much she tried to change the subject.

"Harm I know, God I know but we can't do much about that. But we will have to stay professional if we want to work together, you do still want to work with me don't you?"

"Yes, Sarah I do."

"Good then you better get back to your place, I need to get my beauty sleep if I have to get up at 0530 in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess I need some sleep too. So I will see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing Flyboy, Good night and I love you."

"I love you, Sarah. Good night," with that Harm left her apartment, Mac suddenly felt very alone, she padded off to her bedroom, got changed and fell, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Fin


End file.
